Question: What is the least common multiple of 48 and 54? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(48, 54) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 48 and 54. We know that 48 x 54 (or 2592) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 54 until we find a number divisible by 48. 54, 108, 162, 216, 270, 324, 378, 432, So, 432 is the least common multiple of 48 and 54.